


65 Hours

by yggrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's on the weekend of Jeyne and Hot Pie's wedding, stuck in a hotel, running errands for the soon to be be wed, that Arya and Gendry meet. Inspired by 'Chasing Arya'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gendry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chasing Arya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494397) by [Shit_For_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_For_Tea/pseuds/Shit_For_Tea). 



> Hello, guys. this is my first 'big' fic so please bear with me as i navigate the complicated world of fanfiction. Most of the story is already mapped out so i won't drop it halfway through. Please comment and leave me some advice, it's much appreciated.

**45 hours before the wedding**

 

'I will give you one more chance to ask an actually important question and if you don't, I'm ending this call.'

'But it is an important question!'

Gendry sighed. 'No, Hot Pie, Jeyne's not gonna leave you at the altar. Now, is there anything important you need me to take care of?'

'Thanks man, you're the best!'

'I know.'

In the two seconds it took Gendry to look at his phone and hang up, he managed to not see the bag ahead of him and kick it onto the road, in front of the line of cabs parked in front of the hotel.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' The woman in front of him was yelling and, even though she was unbelievably short, her grey eyes had enough anger in them to make her actually intimidating. It could almost be funny if he wasn't in the receiving end of her glare.

'Sorry, I didn't see you.'

'Clearly.'

Gendry supressed a groan and bent down to help her with the trolley. As she did the same he couldn't help noticing she had a great ass.  _Gods, now is not the time._

'I really don't need your help.' She told him. Gendry help up his hands and stood up, holding the door for her. She only rolled her eyes. 

Once inside the hotel she stayed behind, texting someone, so Gendry went ahead to check in. Just as he'd told the man his name, her heard a voice behind him.

'Wow, are you serious?'

He turned around and there she was again. And now that he got a good look at her face, Gendry could tell she was actually attractive.  _Keep it in your pants, Waters._

'What is it this time?' He asked her.

'Not only did you trample over my bag, which caused me to  _not_  come inside before you, now you're actually gonna make me wait for you to check in?'

Gendry was in no mood to pick a fight and he certainly didn't want her babling while she waited for her turn so he mock-bowed and waved for her to go ahead, which got him a particularly exasperated sigh. 

'What is your name, miss?' The receptionist asked her.

'Arya Stark.'

After staring at the computer for what seemed like forever to Gendry, who just wanted to take a shower and maybe a nap before dinner,  _Probably my last moments of peace for the whole weekend,_ he thought, the man finally spoke.

'As a matter of fact, I can check you in at the same time given that you're both on the bride's maids and best men lists.'

No-longer-nameless Arya Stark looked Gendry up and down and leaned against the counter. 'How can you be Hot Pie's best man if I've never even heard of you?'

Gendry only stared back at her.'I'm sorry, was that meant to be insulting?'

'Well-'

The receptionist cleared his throat and handed a key to each of them. Then he added with a rather affected smile. 'I hope you enjoy your stay.'

They both headed for the elevator and when they reached for the sixth button at the same time, he couldn't help but smile at her frown. And Gendry actually laughed when he heard her muttering 'You've got to be fucking kidding me.' when he stopped one door down from hers before she quickly got inside.  _I'm clearly in for a good weekend._ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a very short chapter but it was just a little introduction, the following chapters will be longer, don't worry. I hope you liked it!!


	2. Arya

**42 hours before the wedding**

 

All Arya wanted was to take a nap before dinner started. She was incredibly jet lagged from having just returned from Braavos. As soon as she had landed, she got on the first cab she saw and headed for the hotel, hoping to check in unnoticed, for a few hours of quiet. Of course, Arya being Arya, she hade no such luck. She just  _had_ to run into Hot Pie's undeniably hot but unbelievably annoying friend. And on top of it all, he just had to kick her bag around.  _I swear to_ all  _the Gods, if broke the wedding gift..._

She quickly bent down to examine the urn she had brought from one of her expeditions in Valyria, which was still in one piece, thankfully.

As soon as Arya had arrived, she had texted Hot Pie and Jeyne, letting them know she was already at the hotel and apologising for not meeting them right away but she just had to take a fucking nap.

Arya heard the familiar beep of her phone and opened Jeyne's text.

Jeyne Heddle: Don't worry about it. Get some rest and don't forget, dinner starts at 7!!!!!!!

Arya Stark: How could I forget, you've been texting me about it every 15 minutes...

Jeyne Heddle: Don't be an asshole

Arya Stark: Uuuuugh... Fine

She discarded her phone next to her bag and, deciding to unpack in the morning, took a dive in the ridiculously large double bed piled high with pillows, having already set the alarm for 6:45.

And little after 7, Arya was making her way down to the dinning hall after putting on a clear pair of jeans and changing her sweater.

Almost everyone who had come to the wedding was already there. Arya spotted Sansa, Jon and Robb over in a corner talking to Margaery and her brothers. She had no idea how they'd all been invited but, being a five star chef, Hot Pie knew everyone who walked into his restaurant able to afford more than a basket of bread.

Jeyne was nowhere to be seen and Hot Pie seemed to be the only person who was free to talk, so Arya went to him. The second he saw her, Hot Pie enveloped her in a bear hug. Arya was having a bit of a hard time breathing.

'Buddy, you have to stop squeazing me if you want me alive for your wedding.' She told him, tapping him on the shoulder. Hot Pie pulled away and squeezed her arms. 'Arya fucking Stark! How are things in Braavos?' But before Arya could answer, he practically screamed. 'Stay right here, there's someone I want you to meet!'

Hot Pie was back not thirty seconds later with the guy from earlier following him.

'Arya, meet Gendry Waters, my best man. Gendry, this is Arya Stark, bride's maid and honorary best man.'

'Woman.' She quickly corrected.

Hot Pie was looking from Arya to Gendry with such a proud look on his face that Arya almost felt bad for thinking the guy was an idiot. Almost.

'We met earlier.' Gendry's eyes lingered on her face a little longer than necessary before turning to Hot Pie. 'How come you've never introduced us before?'

'Lady Stark here has been in Braavos for the past two years.' Hot Pie explained, followed by an 'Ouch!'  when Arya punched his arm.

'And it's been three years.' She added. In front of her, Gendry was smirking.

'Quite the charmer, I see.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' She glared at him but he was still smirking what she had to admit was an infuriatingly sexy smirk. It also didn't help the he had the bluest eyes ever, a jaw that could cut steel and seemingly constant sex-hair. She scolded herself. It would be very hard to stay pissed at him if she kept thinking about the dimples on his cheeks when he smiled.

She was pulled out of her daze when two pairs of strong arms were wrapped around her, lifting her slightly off the floor, and Arya couldn't help thinking that maybe she had done enough hugging when she heard an all too familiar voice above her. 'Look, Jon, isn't it our little baby sister, all grown up?'

'Why, yes, Robb, I believe it is!'

Arya squirmed out of their embrace, muttering 'Assholes.' before turning to Sansa to give her a hug.

'How as our little sister been holding up, all alone on the other side of the sea?' Jon asked in an incredibly high-pitched tone.

'You really need to stop that.' She said, looking from Jon to Robb. 'I'm 24, it's embarrassing.'

'How long will you be staying?' Sansa asked with one arm over Arya's shoulders.

She had planned on telling them in a calmer place, but Sansa had already brought it up now. 'There will be no expeditions for now so I think I'll be staying at Winterfell for a while.'

Her brothers then proceeded to drag her to their table to celebrate, where Margaery looked much too happy to see her.

A little before dinner was served, Jeyne came to make Arya sit with her so they could catch up. The rest of the night rushed by and by the time 3AM rolled in, Arya announced she was going to bed. As she was leaving, someone came up behind her.

'I'll walk you up.' It was Gendry's voice, awfully close to her ear.

Arya only turned to him after pushing the button to call the elevator. 'I'm not likely to get lost on the way to my room, but I appreciate your concern.'

'You never know.' And there it was again, that smirk.

Once their were outside their rooms, Gendry bid her goodnight. She only snorted. When he turned to his door, Gendry dropped his keys, and as she looked over, Arya's eyes landed on his ass. And what a nice ass it was. But he was already getting up and she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over his body before landing on his, which had an amused glint to them.

Before gendry could see her cheeks reddening, she turned to her door, fumbled with her keys a little before hitting the lock and ducking inside her room, where she could still hear him laughing.

There was a faint knock on her door before she heard him, the hint of a smile in his voice. 'Brunch starts at noon.'

All Arya could do was groan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I'm posting this now because I was planning on posting every monday and thursday but since I'm leaving for Amsterdam at the end of the week, I'm posting this one in advance. I might post the next chapter before I leave but then there will only be updates after the 25th.  
> I've decided to foccus more on just Arya and Gendry, which is why the story may seem a bit rushed, but if there are any other interactions you'd like to see, please let me know.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep commenting, I love reading your opinions.


	3. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for taking so long. A lot of things have been happening but, honestly, that's no excuse. So, without further ado, I'm leaving 2, possibly 3, chapters today. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for putting up with me!!!

**27 hours before the wedding**

At midday, Gendry was already sitting at a round table with Lommy and The Brotherwood. Willow was sitting with her friends from the foster home, which left a small table for Jeyne and Hot pie in the center of the hall.

Not really wanting to get drunk at noon, Gendry was nursing a coke and wondering when the waiter would put him out of his misery and give him a plate pilled high with scrambled eggs, when he spoted Jeyne walking in, deep in conversation with Arya. She dropped her off at what he assumed was her brother's table and headed for her own seat next to Hot Pie.

When Gendry looked back at Arya, she had her hair up in a pony tail that left the pale skin of her neck exposed and her -

His view of Arya was cut off by the arm of one of ther waitresses who was dropping off a basket of bread. When Gendry looked back at her, Arya was looking at him too. he dropped his eyes to the table and stuffed his mouth with bread before downing the rest of his coke.

For the rest of the meal, he decided to not look over to her table, but caught himself stealing glances at her inbetween Tom's half drunken speeches.

Everything was going great, in a pining-over-an-unsuspecting-girl-like-a-creep kind of way, until Anguy elbowed him in the ribs and asked 'What's up with you and the Stark girl?'

Gendry took a sip of his water and tried to pass it off as not a big deal. 'What do you mean?'

Anguy leaned over even though everyone at their table had fallen silent to listen to their conversation - except for Tom, who was humming some song about bears. 'Well, you've beeing looking at that table since you got here. So weither you're into her or you're into her sister, but red heads are not your type. Or, of course, you've got a thing for Margaery Tyrell's back ,which is also understandable.' Anguy looked him in the eye, dead serious. 'Spit it out.'

Thankfully, Hot Pie swooped in before he had to lie his teeth off and stood between him and Lommy. 'I forgot to tell you earlier, but Jeyne put up some sort of dance lesson this afternoon because she doesn't want us looking, and I'll quote her directly, 'like a bunch of newborn cowns who walked into her wedding and decided to have a dance off'.' At the looks he got from Lommy and Gendry, he only held his hands up. 'Hey, her words, not mine. Meet us in our suite in about half an our.' Then he turned to Gendry, 'Also, could you please tell Arya she has a fitting or something with Jeyne and Willow afterwords? I'd tell he myself but, honestly, I don't want to be the one to tell Arya she has to go try on a bunch of dresses. Do you mind?'

'No problem.' Gendry assured him with a smile.

'Thanks, you're-'

'The best. Yeah, I know.' He was glad he had an excuse to get out of his previous conversation and, if he was being honest, how could he pass off a chance to piss Arya off?

As Gendry made his way to her table, he heard Lommy, sounding completely outraged, asking Hot Pie 'How come you never tell me  _I'm_ the best?'. He also heard Anguy wolf whistling after him, which he chose to ignore.

Once he reached Arya's table, Gendry leaned against the back of her chair until she looked up at him.

'Yes, can I help you?' She asked.

'Hello, Arya. I feel fantastic, thanks for asking. How are you?'

She sighed. 'Will you get to the point?'

'Hot Pie asked me to tell you that we have a dance lesson and then you hve a fitting with Jeyne and Willow afterwords.'

Arya looked almost scared.'Shit. Are you serious?'

He tried to feel sorry for her but the whole situation was just too amusing, so he faked it. 'I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you.' She only groaned and placed her head on her hands.

When she didn't say anything, Gendry cleared his throat and asked 'Aren't you going to introduce me?'

Arya lifted her head and looked from him to the people sitting in front of her, sighing much more dramatically than the situation required. 'Guys, this is Gendry.' She waved a hand in his direction. 'Gendry, these are my siblings and the Tyrells.'

Her brothers were celarly trying not to laugh but her sister only sighed. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Gendry.' She pointed at her brothers and then at the other family and offered 'I'm Sansa, this is Jon and Robb and that's Margaery, Willas and Loras.'

Gendry returned their smiles and turned to Arya. 'See, it's not that hard to be polite.'

She looked at him like he was growing a second head. 'I'm sorry, are you scolding me?'

'I advise you to take it more as an observation.' But before she could reply - which she seemed more than eager to - Gendry put on one of the most excited looking smiles he could muster 'Now we need to go to Hot Pie's suite or we're going to be late for our lesson.' He pumped his fist in the air for emphasys.

Arya huffed and grabbed her coat. 'Your excitment is borderline offensive.'

 

**24 hours before the wedding**

They had been practicing for what felt like hours. Despite both of their protests, he and Arya had been paired off for the bride's maids/ best men dance.

Now, if it were up to him, Gendry would have chosen Willow anyday. She was nice and laid back and she actually liked him. And above all else, Willow didn't have an attitude.

Arya was strangely good, although Gendry would  _never_ tell her that. She had taken a while to catch up on the rythm of the song, but once she put that behind, she was great. Gendry would even go as far as saying - or at least thinking - that she looked incredibly sexy.

That was, of course, when she wasn't giving hell for being about as graceful as a baby girafe. He already had enough to worry about, like not steping on Arya's feet every five seconds, without having to worry about her snarky remarks as well.

Gendry was already having a hard enough time as it was, but it went from bad to worse when Arya decided to distract him just for kicks.

They were about an hour and a half into their lesson when the instructor came over to them and asked him to put his hands on Arya's hips. Gendry obligued and it was much less awkward than he had made it out to be, that is until she started wriggling beneath his hands.

'Can't you stand still?' He asked her. Arya looked at him innocently, which was something he was sure she wasn't capable of being.

'What are you talking about?'

If he was being completely honest, it's not like he minded. Until he caught Jeyne looking from Arya's hips to his face and raising a questioning eyebrow. Gendry felt his cheeks burning slightly and found himself praying to all the Seven that this would all be over soon.

Someone must have been listening, because ten minutes later he was grabbing a beer from the hotel bar and ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with The Brotherwood, playing pool.

A while before seven, he went to his room to take a shower and get dressed for the rehearsal dinner and he arrived at the dinning hall at seven sharp.

Gendry had enough time to take a walk around the room and a trip to bar before it was half past seven and he was sitting at the long, main table next to Lommy and wondering why someone important was always late for all their meals.

Jeyne came up behind them, already looking slightly pissed.

'Have you guys seen Arya? She's not answering her phone and we need to start.'

When neither of them answered, she turned to Gendry with one of her knowing looks that actually scared him a little 'Will you look for her, Gendry?'

 _I'm 100% going to regret this._ 'I'll text you when I find her.'

Jeyne smiled at him. 'You're the best.'

'You and Hot Pie were clearly made for each other.'

Gendry decided to go straight to her room because, apart from there, he really had no idea where else she could be.

Once he got to their floor, Arya's door was open a crack. He knocked and, when he got no answer, called for her. Since there was still no answer but there was noise coming from inside, he went in.

Arya's room was just like his, a little lounge room with two doors that lead to the bathroom and he room itself. And beside the couch was Arya, in a t-shirt and panties, with her headphones on, unpacking. When she turned around and saw Gendry, she almost jumped over the couch. She took off her headphones but made no move to cover herself, which he was secretly thankful for.

'Fuck! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' She yelled at him.

Gendry grabbed her phone and threw it in her direction.'Put on one of your fancy dresses, Stark. You're late for dinner.'

Arya checked her phone and cursed. 'Shit, Jeyne's going to kill me!'

Gendry rushed her over to her bedroom and stood at the doorway, he really did love messing with her. Arya turned to him. 'Where are you going?'

'To see if you can choose the proper attire.' He wondered how long it would take before before she physically removed him from there.

'I'm not five, I can dress myself.' She tried to close the door on him but Gendry's foot stopped her. 'What?'

'Hurry up.' He gave her one of his signature smiles.

'I will, if you let me close the door.' When Gendry didn't move, she shoved him in the couch and said 'Stay there and don't touch anything, I'll be out in ten.'

When Arya turned around, he let his eyes wander over her legs and up to her ass.

'Don't stare at my ass.' She called out, not even bothering looking at him.

'I can make no such promises.' Arya only gave him the finger before shutting the door with the heel of her foot.

Gendry quickly texted Jeyne, letting her know they'd be downstairs soon, and, true to her word, Arya was out of her room ten minutes later, holding a small clutch and dressed in a black dress that fit her slight curves perfectly. Gendry tried not to stare too much as they made their way into the dinning hall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this is my favourite chapter to write. Please leave your opinion down in the comments


	4. Arya

**20 hours before the wedding**

 

As she made her way into the dinning hall, Arya made a mental note to beg for Jeyne's forgiveness later. After the fitting, which didn't go as bad as she'd expected, she decided to go to her room and unpack since, if she kept delaying it, there would be no point unpacking at all. So Arya had gone up to her room, put her iPod on shuffle and completely lost track of time. And on top of it all, it had to be Gendry to bring her down for dinner.

Gendry, who looked offensively hot in a suit.

When she passed Hot Pie and Jeyne, she mouthed a 'Sorry' before taking her seat which was, thankfully, all the way across from Gendry's. The rest of the evening went on without an itch and when it was Arya's turn to give her speech, she cracked a few jokes before letting everyone know she was saving it for tomorrow.

After dinner and apologising to Hot Pie and Jeyne for being late, to which she only answered 'I will not get upset on my wedding weekend because of your late ass.', Arya discretly made her way over to the bar.

Already sitting there was Margaery Tyrell who seemed to be on a quest to spend the whole weekend as drunk as possible without passing out. When she saw her, Margaery got up to give her a hug and ordered a balck vodka for Arya, which she gladly accepted.

'You know what I've decided, Arya?' She was waving her hands around in a way that Arya had to duck slightly in order to not get hit by Margaery's cocktail. 'I've decided I'm gonna get laid this weekend. Like you.'

Arya almost spit out her drink. 'When did  _I_ get laid?'

'With that boy toy of yours!' Margaery slapped her arm as if it was the most obvious thing.

'Who?'

She pretended to think about it and, given how drunk she was, Arya was trying not to laugh at the face she was making. 'Hot guy, tall, black hair.'

'Gendry?' No, Gods, no! He's not my... anything.'

Margaery got really serious and, setting down her drink, she put both hands on Arya's shoulders. 'Don't lie to me, Stark! You're clearly hot for each other.' Then she reclined back on her bar stool again and held up on hand, her cocktail back on the other. 'Hey, I'm not judging!'

'I can assure you nothing happened between us.'

'Well, I don't see why not, he clearly wouldn't mind.'

After finishing her drink with Margaery, she left her flirting with the bartender - poor guy - and sat next to the remaining Starks and drank some more with her brothers. By the time they were done, Arya was feeling a little tipsy.

Despite her protests, Sansa was walking her to her room when they spoted Gendry on his way to the elevator as well. She tried to walk away but Sansa grabbed her arm to keep her in place. Arya started pushing the elevator buttons, hoping it would come faster, while her sister called him over. 'Hi. I'm sorry to ask you this, but do you mind making sure that Arya gets to her room?'

He gave her an easy smile. 'Sure, don't worry about it.'

'Thank you! Goodnight.' She smiled back and when he turned around, she winked at Arya.  _Traitor._

The elevator doors finally opened and they got inside. 'Alright, let's get you to bed.' But when Gendry reached for the button that marked their floor, she stopped his hand. 'What are you doing?'

'Have you been to the pool?'

Gendry only looked at her, confused, until understanding, and maybe a little panic, dawned on his face.' What do you- No, Arya. No way!'

She pouted. 'Don't be such a party pooper!'

'It's-' He checked his watch. 'It's almost three in the morning and the wedding is tomorrow, we have to get some sleep.'

The same pout was still on Arya's lips. 'I just want to take a dive.' She pressed the button for the ground floor while Gendry cast his eyes to the ceiling and sighed. 'I'm so going to regret this.'

'I didn't ask you to come.' She frowned but Gendry only looked at her like she was stupid.

'You're drunk. If I let you go alone and you drown, it's on me.' He paused. 'And I'm also pretty sure your family would kill me.'

Arya only laughed. 'True.'

As soon as the doors opened, she dashed for the pool, which left Gendry running after her.

Okay, so maybe she was more than a bit tipsy. She set aside her purse and shoes and Gendry caught up with her as she started unzipping her dress. He averted his gaze and scrunched up his face like he was in actual pain, sighing. 'Arya, what are you doing?'

'I seem to recall you didn't look away earlier.'Arya started laughing and she couldn't bring herself to stop when he didn't answer. 'Oh, relax, will you? I have no interest on going skinny dipping with you, I just don't want to ruin my dress.' And with that she ungracefully jumped in the pool, which was pleasently cold.

When she resurfaced she heard Gendry muttering 'For fuck's sake', before stripping down to his underwear and letting himself fall in the pool. Arya couldn't help noticing he had an Adonis belt that did things to her stomach.

'See, this is what fun feels like!' She yelled at him. Gendry turned to her with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face before swimming over to her and pulling her under.

They went around like that for a while before he had to drag Arya, nearly kicking and screaming, out of the pool. They tried to dry a bit before getting back into their clothes.

'Alright, turn around.' She told him. And he actually did so without commenting on it. Arya stripped off her underwear and stuffed it in her purse before putting her dress back on and grabing her shoes. The fresh air and the cold water had sobered her up a little, but not enough for her to stop wanting to run her hands over Gendry's chest. As if on cue, he coughed and held out his hand for her. 'Are you ready, milady?'

Arya snorted at him and stepped around his outstretched hand, headed inside.

Once they were inside the elevator, Arya kept glancing at Gendry in what she thought was a subtle way. Margaery's words at bar were still ringing in her ears. Turns out, it was not so subtle because he was now looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. 'Arya, what are you d...'

He trailed of as she stepped in front of him, not thinking because, if she did, she would realise she should absolutely not be doing this. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his, tasting the alcohol he had earlier. She only meant it as a soft kiss but felt herself pressing to him.

'Arya' Gendry muttered against her lips and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth to shut him up and his hands flew to her neck. Arya didn't need him to convince her that this was a bad idea, her brain was already doing that. At least, the sober half. But that half completely shut down while they stumbled down the corridor to Gendry's room, only pulling apart so he could open the door. She felt like her whole body was on fire.

Once they were inside, Arya wrapped her legs around his waist and Gendry grabbed her ass thightly, pressing her against the door and letting his lips trail down her neck. She gasped in his ear and discarded her shoes and purse, letting her hands play with his hair.

He moved the across the room to lay Arya on his bed and hike up her dress. When she felt his tongue on her clit, Arya tried to supress a moan and felt him smiling against her, moving slower, teasing her. But she wasn't going to plead.

Instead she pushed him away and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Seeing the way Gendry eyed her body up and down, it was her turn to smirk.

He made quick work of his trousers and underwear, taking a condom out of his suit pocket as Arya unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over him like she'd wanted to ever since he stepped into the pool. Once he was inside of her they moved together, slowly at first, until they were both crying out.

They were both lying on Gendry's bed, panting, when Arya realised exactly _what_ she had just done. She'd just had sex with  _Gendry._ Not only was he Hot Pie's best man, which would make it hard for her to avoid him for the rest of her life, but he was probably the most annoying person she had ever met.  _Honestly, Stark._ Sure, Arya found him attractive, but she never thought it'd come to  _this_.

She was starting to panic and she had to remind herself Arya Stark did not panic.  _You only have yourself to blame._ And Sansa, maybe, but she could hardly say her sister had pushed her into his bed.

She sat up and quickly dressed herself before Gendry asked 'Where are you going?'

Leaving was harder than she thought, specially because it wasn't even his fault they were in this situation. She was the one who'd acted like a randy teenager. She tried to laugh but failed miserably. 'Come on, you didn't really think I was going to stay and cuddle.' She only turned back to see him when she was already at the door. He was half covered by the sheets and, seeing the confused look he had on his face, it took all her will power to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever (again) but i hope i made up for it???


	5. Gendry

**7 hours before the wedding**

 

Gendry felt surprisingly well rested for someone who had only slept 4 hours. Then he rolled over to the other side of the bed and felt the scent of perfume. And he remembered. He remembered  _Arya_ had been laying there not so long ago, screaming his name. Gendry's eyes flew open as he lifted his head to curse at the walls and let it fall back down on the bed.

'Shit. Shit, shit, shit.' His voice was coming out in puffy breaths and his words were muffled by the pillow. Arya fucking Stark, of all people. She had actually somehow made him get into a pool with her - half naked, mind you - and then Gendry had brought her up to his room and they'd fucked. And her sister had even trusted him to get her to her room safely. Her family could probably kill him - skin him, maybe. They seemed like they had that sort of family bond.

But Gods, Arya had been amazing.

Not that he could think about that right now, today was his best friend's wedding and Gendry already had a gross amount of things to do before 3 P.M. rolled around. He didn't need anymore distractions.

So he got up to take a shower, already starting to feel slightly discouraged as he made a mental list of his tasks for the day, but Gendry knew that after his first cup of coffee, nothing could bring him down.

The feeling didn't last long, as he made for the door and saw Arya's purse and shoes on the floor. He stared at them for some excruciatingly long 5 minutes as his mental monologue developed. 

Gendry didn't want to go through her purse. He really didn't. It's not like he was some sort of creep who spied around the bags of the women he slept with. But there could be something important in her purse, like pills or her phone or something of the like. As he picked it up, Gendry prayed to all the Gods he knew that he wouldn't find something that would make it impossible to not make his way down to Arya's room  _right now,_ instead of waiting for her to come looking for her belongings and him pretending that he hadn't even noticed they were there. And by then, he might have already figured out what to say to her.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he tugged aside her lacy black bra, but his stomach dropped when he saw the keys to her room.

Well, fuck.

Truth be told, part of him wanted an excuse to talk to her again. But Gendry didn't want  _this_. Because  _this_ would mean facing Arya right now and that would involve talking about last night and he didn't want to that  _right now._ Not that he had much of a choice.

Gendry steeled himself before grabbing Arya's shoes and going to knock on her door. He had to wait for a while before she opened it. Her hair was in a pony tail at the back of her head and she was wearing a t-shirt that was far too big for her - he found himself desperately hoping it belonged to one of her brothers. Gendry had to mentally kick himself before he let his eyes fall to her legs.

'Morning. You, hum, you left this in my room last... night.' Was he really blushing  _now_? Why was he blushing?

'Right. Thanks.' She mumbled. He felt a relieved smile creep into his face when he saw Arya's cheeks turning red as well. Gendry cleared his throat, unsure of what to say next and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

'Look, Arya, I think we should talk about last -'

'I'm already running late so I'll see you... Whenever.' With that, she grabbed her belongings from his hands and closed the door.

Gendry tried to foccus on anything else but Arya for the rest of the morning but his mind kept wandering back to her. It was only a little before lunch that he finally managed to concentrate on the task at hand, which was listening to The Brotherhood Without Banners' rehearsal and trying not to barf. Sure, Gendry, Lommy and Hot Pie had stuck with them after university but only beacuse they were friends. How Jeyne had allowed them to be their wedding band, he would never know.

As Tom sang 'My feather bed' with a particularly annoying grin on his face, Gendry felt someone tap his shoulder. He cranned his neck back on the chair he was sitting in to see Arya lean into his ear and ask 'Can we talk?'. He nodded and signaled The Brotherhood to keep playing. In all honesty, this was not a conversation he wanted them to hear.

He lead her to back of the room and she leaned against the door frame, chewing her lip.  _Gods, why does she have to do_ that _?_

'You said you wanted to talk about last night, right?' She started.

'Yes, you didn't let me finish but-'

'We're not gonna tell anyone.'

Throughout the morning, Gendry had thought about that same thing many times. And Arya was right. They did have sex and it was great, but it was never going to happen again so what would be the point? That was the logical thing to do, he knew it. But hearing it from Arya left a sour taste in his mouth, almost as if...

'Are you ashamed?' Gendry asked her, but his brain was already running a bunch of different scenarios. He barely let her answer.

'What? No, it's not about that.'

'Do you think you made a mistake because you were drunk? Because-'

'I don't care about that shit!'

'Then what?' They were both nearly yelling now and that was when Arya snapped.

'Because I don't want everyone to know about it!'

All Gendry could do was stare at her. 'So you just assumed I was just gonna run around telling everyone we had sex?' His voice came out slowly and low, lower than he inteded. He sounded angry. But Arya wasn't fazed by it.

'Well, I wouldn't fucking know, would I?'

'Shit, Arya! That's the kind of thing you think about  _before._ '

It was her turn to glare at him. Truth be told, Arya had been glaring at him throughout the conversation, but now she sent him a particularly intense glare. 'Before what?'

'Before you kissed me.'

She was outright yelling now. 'Since when does kissing someone means you want to fuck them?'

'It wasn't the kissing, alright? It was the way you kissed me!'

Arya's hands flew to her face before she threw her arms up in desperation. Gendry knew he was being a dick, he was just being petty. But he was too angry to apologise to her.

'What does that even mean?' She yelled. 'Can you even hear yourself talking?'

'It's not- Gods, you're such a pain in the ass.' He took a step closer to her but Arya didn't back down. Instead she just screamed 'Well, good!', before storming out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit short, but next up is the wedding (!!!) and it will be quite longer. If this didn't turn out the way you wanted, sorry??? But it'll get better, I swear. Any critics or sugestions, please leave them bellow!!


End file.
